PokeMoon
by JediScully
Summary: Be afraid, be very afraid. Written to be funny, but it might be tramuatizing :) Rated PG-13 for language
1. New Enemies?

Chapter One:

Chapter One:

Serena, as usual, was late to another meeting at the temple. She ran up the ancient stone steps and practically crashed through the door as she made her way into the room they held their meetings in. "Hey guys, sorr-" She was cut off as her foot snagged on a cushion laying on the floor. She hit the ground with a yelp and started her usual round of bawling. 

"Geez, shut up Meatball Head!" Raye snapped at her. Serena stopped her crying instantly and glared at the other girl. She then stuck her tongue out. Raye retorted in the same fashion and the rest of the group huddled in the room watched as the brief battle carried on. After a moment, they seemed to grow bored and dropped it.

"Okay, now as you saying before you were so rudely interrupted, Luna, we have discovered a dimension cross?" Mina asked as things calmed down.

The black cat that sat in the middle of the group nodded her head. "That is correct Mina," She spoke. "Our dimension has crossed with one that is called Pokeworld. There are numerous villains from this land who wish to take advantage of their inhabitants of Earth. They have learned that draining our energy adds to their power. The one that stands to benefit the most from this the most is a genetically engineered creature named Mewtwo. The recent odd attacks we have experienced were done under his command executed by his two underlings, Jessie and James of Team Rocket. Team Rocket is known for stealing and hurting Pokemon of their world."

"But what are Pokemon?" Amy asked baffled.

"Pokemon are powerful creatures that coexist alongside humans in Pokeworld," Luna explained. "Some are trained to be used in competitions, others are hunted and mistreated."

"The poor things," Serena sighed.

"The point is though, that we must defeat this new evil that has come upon Earth," She looked around the group. "Two people, their names are Misty and Brock, have crossed and disguised themselves to blend into typical Tokyo society. This is to be your help if needed. And you have also been given new powers to help defeat Mewtwo. The powers of our universe will not work on him. You need the powers of the Pokeworld to help you in your fight."

"Cool," Said the brunette, Lita. "So what does that mean?"

Luna jumped up into the air and did a backflip mid-leap. As she landed a sphere dropped into each of the five girl's laps.

"What are these?" Amy asked curiously as she held up the red and white ball. 

"These are your new transformation aides. They are called Pokeballs. Now I want you guys to be familiar with your new transformations, so I want you to practice your powers now."

Raye looked at her as if she had lost it. No mind that it was a talking cat with a crescent moon on her forehead that she was addressing. "Are you crazy?" She practically yelled at the small feline. "Grandpa is here!"

"Oh, he's practically blind and deaf as it is," Serena stood up for Luna. Raye's nostrils flared and she lunged for her, but the other girls held her back. "Quick Luna! How do these work?" Serena squealed in terror as angry fire continued to dance in Raye's eyes. 

"Hold it out and say Pikachu Power!"

Serena held the ball out in front of her and shouted just as she was instructed to. Everything went black around her for a moment and then she started to twirl, her newly altered costume materializing on her body. The darkness ended with an abrupt flash of blinding light and then she was standing back in the room fully transformed with everyone staring at her. They had all frozen in place from their struggle with Raye and their eyes were the size of saucers. 

"That…" Raye started.

"Was…" Lita added.

"Freaky," Amy said. The others gawked at her for a moment. It was so rare she said something that made her sound her age. "What?" She yelled at her odd looks. "I can be normal every once in a while damn it!" She defended. They all continued to stare at her in shock, only now at her cursing. She gave a sigh, shot them all a general look of disgust and threw her hands up in the air in defeat.

It was about this time Serena looked down at her costume and gave a scream mixed of shock and distaste. "Oh my gods, this outfit is hideous!" Serena shrieked as she examined her boots and gloves. When she turned slightly and caught a glimpse of the lightning bolt shaped tail attached to the back she screamed again. "No way am I wearing this in public!" She declared.

"Um, yeah," Mina said to the cat, agreeing with Serena. "That is a tad funky, even for us."

Luna seemed to ignore the remark. "Raye, your transform word is Charmander Power. Amy's is Squirtle Power. Lita's will be Bulbasaur Power. And Mina's will be Eevee Power," The group just started at her as if she had spoken Swahili. "For Christ's sake! Would you transform already!" The cat yelled at them.

"Do we have to?" Lita begged, giving another anxious look at Serena's get-up.

"Do it now or so help me you'll not have to worry about Mewtwo!" She threatened, practically roaring at the now terrified girls. 

"Um… you first," Mina whispered to Raye, shoving her forward.

"Hell no! You first!" She snapped back at the blonde. 

"Will you hush before she kills us!" Amy looked nervously at the cat. "We'll all do it once," They counted off then shouted out their transformations.

"Charmander Power!"

"Bulbasaur Power!"

"Squirtle Power!"

"Eevee Power!"

Serena watched as a human sized pokeball closed up around each of the girls and began spinning around. After a second or two they opened back up with a flash of light and disappeared, leaving the girls standing there. Each looked down in horror and started shieking about their costumes. They all had tails, and a few other things added to their basic sailor outfits, but for the most part, they had kept the basic form of their uniforms. They were just warped somehow.

The others calmed down as Mina continued to scream about how her costume's basic color scheme was a red-ish brown. "At least we transform in some privacy in this way," Amy pointed out as a good thing.

"Well, you guys don't look _that _ridiculous," Luna offered.

Just then, Artemis came running in the room. "Quick guys! There's an-" He stopped mid sentence and just started at them oddly. "You guys look like freaks!"

"What were you saying?" Luna growled at him.

"Oh yeah," Artemis sweat-dropped in embarrassment. "There's an attack at the park!"

"Okay scouts, let's go!" Serena yelled as she ran out the door, the other scouts following her.

"I think those new transformations may work," Luna said after they left.

"Yeah. The enemies may kill themselves by laughing to death at them," Artemis stuck in.

Luna smacked him upside the head. 


	2. Team Rocket Appears!

Chapter 2

AN: And as we last left our heroines they had just done their new transformations (reluctantly) and were told by Artemis that an attack was happening at the park...

"So this is what the new guys look like," Lita commented as they ran up to the two people who were currently using the pokemon creatures in their possession to assist in the draining of life energy from innocent bystanders. 

"Stop this evil doing right now!" Sailor Moon called out in a commanding voice as she struck a pose, getting the attention of the two strangely clothed people in charge of the pokemon.

"And just who exactly are you to be bossing us around?" Jessie snapped at the blonde.

Serena brought her hand up to her head and did yet another corny pose. "I am Sailor Moon, the protector of love and justice."

Jessie snickered at her. "Sailor Moon? Are you sure? You look like a perverted Pikachu to me."

Serena turned red in the face as she remembered her new costume. "Either way," She huffed as she tried to ignore the comment. "In the name of the moon, I shall punish you!"

"Um, I hate to interrupt of your greeeeaaat speeches, but how the hell are we gonna punish them when we have no clue how to use our power?" Raye mumbled under her breath at the ditz.

"Don't worry Raye. I was reading up about our new powers on the computer on the way here. All we have to do is call out our attacks to summon our powers, like with our old moves." Amy said helpfully as her face was glued to her computer screen.

"Okay...... what are our attack summons?" Mina asked.

"They should just come to mind." 

"Hello!!!!!!!!!!" James interrupted the group conversation. "I really hate to tell you this, but you girls suck despite how cute you are. I mean, we have drained eight more people just while you were talking strategy!"

"Ember!!" Mars yelled in irritation, throwing her hand up and shooting a blast of fire at James, which he narrowly dodged. "You don't talk when I'm talking!" She snapped, annoyed. A blank look crossed her face suddenly as she realized she had just demonstrated Mercury's point. "Dammit! I hate when I do that!" Growing more irritated as the girls giggled at her she threw another fire blast at a pokemon, hoping to incinerate it on the spot. The pokemon looked around confused for a moment then went back to trying to capture the human it was concentrated on. "Why the hell did that have no affect on it?" She growled, now royally pissed.

"Because that was a water type. You can't do anything to it because you are fire," Mercury explained to her patiently.

Jessie and James fell over laughing hysterically. "This is going to be so easy! They don't even know how to fight us!" James laughed in glee.

"Sailor Moon, attack that same pokemon," Mercury called out to her.

The blonde just let instinct take over rather than trying to concentrate. "Thunder Jolt!" She yelled, directing a shot of lightening at the small pokemon.

The Seel made a pitiful noise as the attack hit and fell over, being consumed in a flash of light and then leaving a pokeball in its place. "Yeah! I did it!" She squealed, hopping around happily, her lightening bolt tail bobbing behind her. 

"Flake!" Jessie called out.

"I want to catch her," James drooled as he watched Sailor Moon "hop" around. "Ouch!" He yelped as Jessie smacked him upside the head.

"Pervert," All the girls said at once.

Mercury quickly called out pokemon for each of the scouts to attack. 

"Razor Leaf!" 

"Quick Attack!"

"Shell attack!"

Simultaneously a Sandshrew, Abra, and Vulpix went down. 

"I think they are getting the hang of it," Jessie said, growing uncertain. "Hey," She said suddenly, as if having an epiphany. "Why don't we just kill them? I mean after all, they're not from _our _show or anything."

"Ooo. I like that idea," James agreed. He took a pokeball from out of his pocket, and threw it out. "I choose you Charizard!"

The girls stepped back startled as a large yellow and orange Dragon appeared in front of them. "Charizard, Fire Spin," James commanded in an evil tone. 

The dragon let out a roar and seemed to be readying an attack when all of the sudden a pokeball landed in front of the creature and burst open, rose petals flying out of it. 

"Huh?" Team Rocket said in confusion as their Charizard made a baffled noise. They all turned to look in the direction the ball had flown from. 

"Oh, Tuxedo-" Sailor Moon stopped in mid-sentence, realizing the man she was looking at was not their Tuxedo Mask. 

The man leapt to the ground in between the feuding groups, radiating an aura of confidence and purpose. The man, or rather young teen, wore a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt that had a blue and white jacket put over top of it. Attached to it was a black cape, and he wore a pair of shades similar to their own Tuxedo Mask. The finishing touches to his ensemble was a red and white baseball cap, green biking gloves with no fingers and a pair of sneakers. "Sailor... Pika, take cover!" He shouted in a scratchy young voice. Sailor "Pika" reacted quickly, falling back with the other scouts following suit. He turned and faced the Charizard whom was setting forth his attack. "Blastoise, Hydro Pump!" He called out as he summoned the pokemon.

The large turtle with cannons attached to his back set forth a furious blast of water, putting the pokemon out of commission. 

"I think this is about the time we should make our exit," James whimpered.

"You may have won this time, Poke Scouts, but we will be back!" Jessie spat at them. "Team Rocket blasting off!" They yelled as they disappeared. 

"God," Lita muttered, holding her head. "That was sooooo a gay exit."

"Are you all alright?" The man asked as the scouts approached. 

"We're fine. Thank you," Venus said politely, coming up and wrapping her arms around him. "Is there any way I can repay you for your bravery?" She asked him in a sultry tone. 

The man gulped nervously, as the other scouts watched in disbelief. "Um, nope. That's okay, thanks."

"Can we know what your name is?" Sailor Moon asked, trying to pry the scout of love and beauty off the young man.

"You can call me Tuxedo Ash. Whenever you need my help I will be there," He tipped the brim of his hat to the girls. Venus, who was now disentangled from him, looked as if she was going to swoon. Everyone tried to ignore her for the moment. "Until then, stay on guard Poke Scouts, they use dirty tricks!" With that he took off.

"What a hunk," Mina said, hearts in her eyes.

Raye hit her in disgust.


End file.
